yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Takada
2012 World YoYo Champion 2A Shu Takada Shu Takada is a Japanese 2A player and the 2012 World 2A Yo-Yo Champion. A member of Team YoYoFactory, Shu began yo-yoing at the age of 6. He rose to great popularity in 2012 with highly choreographed 2A routines, often incorporating signature dance moves and acrobatic stunts. His 2012 Worlds 2A routine (Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO) is notable because he spent nearly 20 seconds mid-freestyle dancing, and with this extraordinarily long lapse without even yo-yoing, and he had still managed to score enough technical points to win the contest. At the 2014 International Yo-Yo Championship hosted by Duncan Toys at Disney World in Orlando, FL, Takada took home 2nd place in the 2A division, as well as winning the award for Best in Show. He has two signature yo-yos with YoYoFactory. The first, the Loop 1080, was a redesigned version of the Loop 900 which Shu used to win his world title. Later, YoYoFactory produced a metal yo-yo for 1A based on the Shutter, known as the Shu-Ta, as a collaborative dual signature series yo-yo between Takada and Gentry Stein. Takada himself is also a fan of the Shutter. Signature Yo-yos *YoYoFactory Loop 1080 * YoYoFactory Shu-Ta Achievements 2005 *West Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 12th Place 2007 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2008 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *44CLASH - 2A Division - 7th Place 2009 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *44CLASH - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2010 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 3rd Place *44CLASH - 2A Division - 1st Place 2011 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *44CLASH - 2A Division - 1st Place 2012 *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place 2013 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2014 *East Japan Yo-Yo Contest A-Block - 2A Division - 1st Place *East Japan Yo-Yo Contest A-Block - 1A Division - 2nd Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *Duncan International Yo-Yo Championship - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2015 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 2A Division - 2nd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2016 *East Japan Yo-Yo Contest A-Block - 2A Division - 1st Place *East Japan Yo-Yo Contest A-Block - 1A Division - 4th Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place 2017 *HamaCon - 2A Divison - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Divison - 1st Place 2018 *World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place *44CLASH - 1st Place Category:People